


Severus x James

by pansexual_agendernerd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Fluff, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Marauders' Era, not peter because i hate him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexual_agendernerd/pseuds/pansexual_agendernerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place during the Marauder years at hogwarts. I'd say fifth year. It's James and Severus starting to date and how life will go with them dating. I will be posting this as I post them to my wattpad. Link to wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/GuardianZodiac</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

 It was a normal day at Hogwarts. James and Remus were in there dorm talking about anything really. "So how's it going with you and Sirius, Remus.''

"Fine and what about you, when are you going to admit that you like Severus"

"Whhaatt, i have no idea what you're talking about." 

"Oh come on James, how stupid do you think we are, anyone with eyes can see it. Also your blushing red as a tomato."

"Yeah, yeah. Look at the time, gotta run see you later Remus."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    One hour later James is walking through the castle and pulled out the map, "I solemnly swear i am up to no good." when he did that he saw that Severus was in the potions classroom. "Good at least i don't have to worry about him finding out that is have a crush on him. Mischief managed." Little did he know that a very close friend of Severus's heard this and ran to tell Severus.

"Severus, Severus, Severus you'll never guess what i just heard." 

"What is it Lily, what did you hear?''

" I overheard James saying that he like's you. Before you say anything I am not kidding at all."

"What Lily you probably just misheard him or something. Besides why would I care who Ja-Potter likes."

"Oh come on everyone knows that you like James. I mean you're blushing so hard right now."

"What no i'm not, look Lily I have to go and do some homework. Bye."And with that said Severus walked away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus was doing his homework on his bed in his dorm. When Lucius walked. "So what's this I hear about you liking James Potter."

"Uhg, who told you?"

"Lily"

"Of course she did. So why did you come to ask me it's not like he likes me or anything, anyway."

"You never know Severus, maybe he does. I mean Lily said she heard him say he liked you.''

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I have to go see you."

Severus was walking through the halls when he ran into James. "Hey watch where you're goin-. Oh Snivellus it's you. Uh, I have to go. Bye."

"That was weird and why was he blushing so much." 'Oh well none of my concern anyway.'   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

James was running back to his dorm when he ran into Remus. "Moony i have to talk to you right now, in private"

"Ok Prongs let's go to the dorm"

When they got to the dorm James started asking a sorts of questions about dating.

"Wooo, Prongs calm down what is this all about.''

"Uggghhhhh, Moony how do i ask out Severus help me please.''

So Remus and James spent the whole night making plans on how James could ask out Severus. The only problem was whether or not Severus would say yes or not.


	2. Talking

          At the same time Severus was in his thinking about his run in with James. 'Why was he acting so strange blushing and then running away. His planning something I just know it. Oh well i'll confront him tomorrow at breakfast.' So with his plan figured out he went to sleep.

The next day at breakfast Severus walked up to James and said

" Can I talk to you in the hall please."

"Oh o-of course. Guys i'll be right back in a minute." 

So James and Severus walked out into the hallway. Severus said they should talk in the library. So they walked into the library, and sat down at one of the tables.

"So, um... what did you want to ask me about?" Asked James

"Well I wanted to know what you were playing at."

"Wooo, wait, what i'm not playing at anything . What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you acting all weird and suspicious around me."

"Wwwwhhhhaaattt? I have no idea what you're talking about" James said while looking around fastly and worriedly. "There that's what i'm talking about all the looking around and avoiding my face. I swear if you're planning something I wi.....mhm" Severus was suddenly shut up by the feeling of James's lips on his. 

"That's why i've been avoiding you I like you a lot and I didn't know what to do so I started to avoided you. Oh god know i'm rambling please stop me...mhg mhg."

Severus slapped his hand over James's mouth and then he said.....


	3. Planning ;3

"Well I guess Lily and Lucius were right." Said Severus

"What do you mean?"

"Lily said she heard you say you liked me and Lucius agreed, so I guess they were right."   

Third person       

"Oh ok." Just then they heard footsteps from down the hall so James grabbed Severus's hand and ran to the room of requirement. Severus looked around and then looked questionably at James.

"Just wait one minute while I open the door." James walked in front of it and thinking 'I need a room we can talk in'. Eventually the door opened up and James lead Severus in to it. There was a black couch, fireplace lite up, a coffee table and a book case. 

"Well this is the room of requirements, Remus found it one morning and all you have to do to open it is walk in front of it thinking of what you need and the room will create it." Severus was surprised and then he and James sat down on the couch. They sat there awkwardly for a few minutes, eventually Severus asked "When did you decide you like me?"

"Not really sure I just woke up and bam I realized I liked you. I guess" James rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

Severus nodded and they sat there.

"Umm so..Wait you first" They both said. "Ok i'll go. Severus Snape will you go to hogsmeade with me this weekend, like on a date?"

"Sure James pick me up outside the Slytherin common room at 12 pm and if you excuse me I have to go to potions."

"Yeah, awesome, see you then" and with that said Severus left and James jumped up punching the air yelling yes and then yelled "Shit I have to get to DADA" and ran out of the room.

A FEW HOURS LATER AT THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM

"So.."

"So what Moony"

"Did you ask out Severus, Prongs?"

"Yes I did and we have a date at hogsmeade this weekend at 12"

"Good job, Prongs"

"Thanks I can't wait"   
"I'm sure it will go great"

"Yeah well i'll see you later i'm going to go walk around the school"

"Ok be back before curfew"

"Yeah, yeah" and then he left to wander around the school.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time Severus was leaving his common room to go grab something that he left in DADA. As he rounded a corner he ran into James.

"Wha- oh hey Sev"

"Hey James. What ar..."

"Prongs, Prongs you left your wand on the couch. Oh hey Severus any way here you go Prongs"

 

"Oh thanks Moony what would we do without you"

"Fail every class except for DADA"

"Right"

"See you Prongs and Severus." and with that said Remus left them alone running back to the Gryffindor house. 

"So what are you doing out and about Sev"

"I forgot something in the DADA classroom. What about you?"

"I was bored so I decided to wander around. How about I go with you to get you stuff" Severus shrugged so off they went. After they got it James walked Severus back to his house and Severus kissed his cheek and then whispered the password and ran in. James stood there in shock and eventually came to and ran back to his house whooping and hollering.


	4. Date ;D

It was Saturday and James was getting ready for his date with Severus.

"Moony, Padfoot how do I look"

"You look fine Prongs. Stop worrying so much you look fine and everything will go fine"

"K see you guys later." James walked out as the said bye to him. After a walk to the dungeons he made it to the entrance to the Slytherin common room and waited for Severus. As he waited Lucius walked up to the entrance and saw James standing there.

"Potter"

"Malfoy"

"Ok Potter look i'm going to give you some advice. First don't do/say anything stupid, second listen to wait he says and you should be fine ok."

"Ok thanks Malfoy" after he said that Severus walked out and Lucius said bye and to have a good time and walked through the entrance.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked to hogsmeade they walked around and went to Honeydukes and bought chocolate, every flavor jelly beans and some licorice. They kept walking and started talking about anything and everything.

'Ok favorite class."

"Potions. What's yours?"

"Hhhmmm probably DADA. Favorite color?"

"Black, you."

"Hhhmmm thats a hard one. But I would have to say gray."

"Really why?"

"Because it's neutral and it reminds me of good memories."

"Cool" they kept walking in a comfortable silence. 

Severus Pov

'Man this is actually going pretty well. I'm actually having fun.'

"So James what are your parents like."

"Well they're old because they had me late but they love me, help me, and they are there for me. I love me and i couldn't ask for better parents. What about your parents? What are they like?"

'Man what do I say. I sure as hell can't tell him the truth.' "Well I guess there ok I mean we're not that close"

"Severus I can tell you're lying to me. I can tell when someone's lying to me. If you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

"Ok thanks James" 

Third person pov

In his head James was contemplating if he should grab Severus's hand and after arguing in his head for a minute, he grabbed his hand and Severus had a little freak out in his head but eventually gripped his hand back.

♋ ♋ ♋♋♋♋♋♋ --__________________--♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋

OUTSIDE THE SLYTHERIN ENTRANCE

 

"This was nice James we should definitely do this again"

"Really awesome. Well good night Severus sleep well."

"You to James good night." With that said Severus kissed James cheek and went into the dorm. When Severus walked in he saw Lucius sitting in front of the fire. Lucius looked up and gestured Severus over to him, Severus walked over to him and sat down.

"So Severus how was it?"

"It was fine. We walked around, talked and had fun."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Normal stuff, he asked about my family and when I lied he know but respected the fact that I didn't want to answer. All in all it was fine and I would doing it again"

"Good"

;););););)------------------------------;);););););)

James bed

"So James how did it go"

"It went fine Padfoot. We talked and I ask question he lied but said that he didn't want to talk about it so I respected that."

"Cool, are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah Padfoot. How many full moons have we had?"

"Yeah yeah."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Day of the full moon

Severus and James were talking when Severus asked

"Where is Remus I haven't seen him in any of the classes that we have together."

James starts to fidget and says "Oh well he wasn't feeling well today. Speaking of that I have to go check on him so yeah bye Sev see you later." Severus waved and walked away he ran into Lily and when he asked her if something was wrong with Remus and she said she heard him puking this morning. After that he said bye and walked to potions class. (I'm typing this with one hand because my dog is jealous) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Night of the full moon

Severus is walking to the Slytherin common room when he see's James, Remus and Sirius walking to the entrance of the school, he calls out to James and James saw him and told the others to go on without him. He ran to Severus and Severus asked "Why are you guys heading to the front of the school?"

"Well uh we're uh. Look Severus shouldn't lie to you so I will to tell you but I have to tell you tomorrow because right now Moony needs are help right now ok. Bye i'll tell you tomorrow." With that James ran off and Severus walked to his common room and walked in on auto pilot and went to bed.


	5. Full moon explained

(Sorry it's been so long there was something's happening in my family for a while everything is better now) 

NEXT DAY

James pov

'Ok James you can do this. You just have to tell the person you really like that one of your best friends is a werewolf.' As I thought that I was walking to the library which is where I told Severus to meet me. I went in a looked around for Severus and saw him in the back with Lily and Lucius. 'Shit what are they doing here?'

Third person

As James walked up Severus noticed some bruises and scratches on James.

"James what happened to you? You're covered in scratches and bruises."

"Yeah this has to do with what I need to tell you and I guess Lucius and Lily too. But first you have to swear to keep it a secret."

"Ok we promise."Severus, Lucius, and Lily said together. With that said they headed up to the gryffindor rooms. James said the password and led them to the door outside the room.

"Ok, guys just don't freak out. Good, good." James opened the door and made sure Remus was ready and showed them all in.

"Ok guys just sit on the beds. Remus is actually going to explain." After he said that Remus started sitting up while wincing so James went over and helped him sit up.

"Ok um. Hi guys just please listen. Ok first James and Sirius are animagus. There is a reason that they are but first what are you thinking right now."

"Well i'm guessing the secret has to do with why there bruised, cut up and why you look like you were mauled by a bear or something. I'm also guessing that's why you guys have the nicknames you do." With that said Severus looked at James and Remus.

"You would be-ah right Severus."said Remus "Ok so to make a long story short. My dad pissed of a man and that man is a werewolf, to get revenge he bit me and turned me. I came to hogwarts and met James and Sirius and they have helped me every full moon since."

"How do they help you?" That was the first time Lily had said anything since they entered the room.

"Well they basically distract me so that I won't kill myself or others." 

Lily just nods and they they leave so Remus can rest.

End of the school year on the bus

They were in a train car and Severus was leaning his head on James's shoulder. Everyone was talking and everything was calm.

"Oh, yeah, hey Sev."

"Yeah James."

"My parents wanted to know if you want to stay at my house for the summer."

Severus was shocked by this but nodded.They sat there for the rest of the ride to the King's Cross. 

"See you guys later come on Sev we have to port key to my house."

"Okay, let's go."

With that said they went to James's house and went inside.

"Mom, Dad I'm home and I brought my boyfriend with me."

"One moment dear we'll be right there"

"Okay"

\----------------;):p;%-----------------------

that's my chapter for know. tell me some names for James's parents please


	6. Meet the parents and trouble

(I'm so sorry it's been so long life got in the way and I had writers block, I also drew the art up there.'hi' thoughts,"hi" talking)

Third person POV

James parents Fluemont (Dad) and Euphemia (Mom) Potter were waiting for James and his guest to arrive.

"Honey when are James and his guest supposed to arrive." Fluemont asked his lovely wife Euphemia.

"In a hour or so dear." Euphemia called back. Fluemont nodded and went back into his thoughts. They didn't who James was bringing just that they're dating.

JUMPING TO WHEN THEY ARRIVE

Third person POV

"Mum, Dad i'm back." James yells walking in with Severus.

"Oh coming dear. I can't wait to meet this boyfriend of yours."Euphemia yells from upstairs. Her and Fluemont go downstairs to meet Severus and James.

"Mum, Dad this is Severus my boyfriend." James says a little shyly.

"Nice to meet you Ma'am, Sir."Severus says back just as shy.

"Oh now there's no need for that call me Euphemia and he's Fluemont. Now come here and hug me."Euphemia says and then pulls Severus into a hug.

Severus POV

'Well these few days have been really good.' James and me have been here for a few days and nothing has gone wrong, but that was about to change.

"James i'm going to go walk around."

"Okay don't be long."After James said they said okay and left to go walking. As I was walking I kept feeling like I was being followed but when I turned around no-one was there. As I was walking by an alleyway something grabbed me and dragged me in, when I looked up and say a three sixth year Gryffindors. I wasn't sure who they were but I knew they were on the quidditch team. 

"Well, well if it isn't a little snake"

I stood up and asked what they wanted and all they said was

"To teach you to keep you fangs off of our seeker"

They started walking towards me and I cursed myself for leaving my wand in James room.They pushed me to the ground and started kicking and punching me. I tried to block some hits with my arms but it didn't do much. I felt two of my ribs break and say that my hands were covered in blood from my head. Everything was turning fuzzy. I tried to fight it but I couldn't, I passed out.

Third person POV

Seeing that Severus was knocked out and bleeding the three Gryffindors got scared and ran leaving Severus knocked out in the alley. Back at the house James was getting worried because Severus had been gone for three hours. He decided he would go and look for him. He started off and walked in the direction Severus walked. As he passed an alley he heard a groan from inside and walked in to check it out and found Severus laying in a pool of blood by his head. I ran to him and picked him up and not caring about the magic law apparated them to St. Mungo's.

"Help someone help."James was yelling. They noticed him and took Severus to go and treat him. They asked if he knew what happened and he said no and told him Severus name and that he was his boyfriend.They told him Severus was going to be fine and not to worry. James just nodded. 

After the said that the Aurora showed up.

"James Potter you are under arrest for using magic out of school while underaged. You will have a trial before the Heads of all Departments today."After the Aurora said they the apparated to the court room to wait for the Heads to show up.

BACK AT THE HOSPITAL

"Two broken ribs, a broken skull, broken nose, a broken leg and cuts everywhere. Lot of blood loss. Get me three blood replenishing potions, two skele-gro potions, and four regular healing potions! Give him one pain potion an hour when he wakes up."A doctor told a nurse.

"Here doctor." The doctor started all the potions and made sure Severus was safe and healed after words. The only problem was Severus was still asleep.

"All we now is wait."The doctor said.The doctor was worried he wouldn't wake up. 'He's too young to die know, hopefully he'll wake up.'Was all the doctor could think.

(Toon in next time for the next chapter bye.)


	7. Trial of James Potter

 James Pov

    They took me to the courtroom where people already were. As I walked in, I looked around and saw Sev's grandfather Lord Prince. I was sat in a chair in front of all of them allowing me to see all of them.

    "James Potter, who has been found to be using magic outside of school. Do you have a reason for this?" The Minister of Magic  Millicent Bagnold (he was the minister during James school year) said.

    "Well Minister I have a perfectly good reason for this," I replied with as much respect as I could muster, it was very hard as I was pissed at them for making me leave before I knew Severus was okay. (I'm giving Severus a marauder nickname, but I might make him a animugus any ideas are appreciated)

    "Well then, out with it boy. We don't have all day."

    "Well I was at my house waiting for my boyfriend Severus Snape to ge-."

    "Severus Snape? Do you mean my grandson?"Lord Prince asked.

   "Yes, Lord Prince I do."With a nod from Lord Prince I continued.

   "He had been gone for three hours, so I went to look for him.  I-i"I started gripping the arms of the chair as hard as I could "found him lying on the ground with blood around his head, it looked like he had more broken bones. I didn't think about the laws all I knew was that somebody I cared about was lying on the ground and they could be DEAD. S-so I grabbed him and apparated us to St. Mungo's to get him some help. That's what happened and i'm proud of doing that."

    Everyone  looked at me in shock, not realizing that's what had actually happened.

 

    The minister cleared his throat, "Well James you are cleared of all charges. Good night."

   Everyone apparated out of the room , the only one left was Lord Prince. As I looked at him, he began walking down towards me.

     "Mr.Potter,"Lord Prince said to me.

     "Yes, Lord Prince?"I questioned.

To be continued.....


	8. Explanation

I have no idea when I will be able to write, right now I'm dealing with a concussion that won't go away and I have to go to a concussion center on Monday. I'm sorry it's been so long since the last chapter but life got in the way and with this concussion I can be on for a certain amount of time and that time is not long enough to write a chapter. Even right now my heads really hurting and I just know I’m not time to write a chapter I'm sorry hopefully I'll be able to go soon. To everyone that reads my story thank you so much for reading hopeful I will have another chapter in at least in a few weeks I'm hoping it will be before Christmas just so that I can post. Thank you for the support and votes. You guys are amazing and I couldn't imagine writing this story without your guys support. Thank you to all the shippers who read my story. Hopefully I'll be able to post soon.


End file.
